


Deanna the Vampire Slayer

by antrazi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Always Female Dean, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester is the Slayer, and Sam and Dawn are her younger siblings. Just when she thought vampires and demons were tough to deal with, along came the angels , and they're bigger dicks than the Council ever was. Beats going to hell, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanna the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reversebang for a [prompt](http://spectral-eye.livejournal.com/78347.html) from sailorhathor

Deanna Winchester enjoyed her life. At least as much as she could. Yes, she was the slayer and destined to kill vampires and demons but she made as much of it as possible.

Deanna was a natural Slayer, even the Watchers Council admitted that. Perhaps it was just the way she was, perhaps it it had something to do with her being a hunter long before she ever was a slayer but she hadn't really been bothered with her waning strength before her Cruciamentum. Their father had taught her how to be a hunter and how to fight a long time before the English brigade came, the super strength and speed was nice but for her nothing more than a bonus and not a necessity.

It certainly shook the Councils low opinions of hunters. And confirmed their own low opinion of the Council.

Then there had been the intense debate between Travers and Deanna about her actually working for the Council and being stationed on the hellmouth. If she worked for them she demanded either a salary, or no payment and she got back to her existence of hunting where she could live on credit card fraud. Being a permanent resident bound to one place this wasn't an option. She had her siblings who needed her.

Being gainfully employed had allowed her to open a little Dojo after finishing high school, it gave her a place to train, help the humans living in Sunnydale who wanted to learn how to defend themselves and was a great excuse for not being able to help with the research during daytime. With the Magic Box being the next shop over the Scoobies wasted a lot of time there.

John Winchester's answer to learning that his oldest was a slaye,r and that slayers were on the human side of the supernatural fight but that she would have to stay in Sunnydale, was to station all 3 of his children there and to go back on the road to hunt. It was saying a lot that his children weren't even surprised about it. Deanna being a Slayer meant that she could really look after herself and the twins. It had taken them a bit time but she had come to terms with their fathers decision and her siblings took to their new life easily.

John Winchester came back from time to time to connect with his family before he found his next hunt.

They weren't anywhere near a regular family but they did well the way they did.

* * *

Sam

Being the brother of the Slayer was in a lot of ways a lot better than their life before: They had a home on the hellmouth, they had a circle of friends. The problem was they had their home on the hellmouth, a place that was a beacon to all things supernatural. And their circle of friends were mostly his big sister's friends.

Sam knew that this was something that had just happened, that while Deanna was a personality who relished in having friends and people she could look after, others just naturally flocked to her. And while he himself wasn't unfriendly he wasn't really somebody who mingled. It wasn't as if he had to, having a twin sister with similar interests made it easy for him.

All this still meant that he was stuck in a world that was all about his older sister. No, he didn't want her job or her responsibilities or even her reputation but he wanted something that was only his. His own destiny, independent from anybody else. Being somebody other than just Deanna Winchesters younger brother. He had never even talked with Dawn about it but he was sure that she knew about it and felt the same. It wasn't as if Dawn didn't have her own thing as well. He was the only one who didn't have a plan for his own life.

Then there was the strange reaction the angels had to him and only him. Deanna was the chosen one, Dawn was Dawn and he was the odd one they didn't know what to think about. First the non-corporal demons had showed an unsettling amount of interest in him, then the angels were wary and nobody knew why.

* * *

Dawn

She shut her book and sighed tiredly. Giles had left her a plethora of material for her independent studies. She had known for years that she had a flair for languages. When she and Sam had pressed Deanna about Dad's work and had later started together with her twin to help with the research she had taken naturally to it. And there were so many dead languages to learn.

She looked up to see Castiel standing in front of her, his big blue eyes looking down to her very soul. She was creeped out by them, the angels and everything they represented. Of course she wasn't alone: when the angels had come with the news of the biblical end time coming, the watcher had researched what was to come and went to England to inform the Council personally. If there was a reason to go there it was this.

“Can I help you, Castiel?”

The angel didn't look away, he didn't even seem to blink. “There is something different about you.”

Different? What did that mean? Dawn didn't have the time to ask him, the angel went away between the blink of an eye.

Anya coming into the library in the back of the Magic Box was a welcome diversion. “Do you think I'm different?”

“Yes, absolutely.” The ex-demon put the new occult books to the side to be sorted later. Trust Anya to speak exactly what she thought. In all honesty, who in their little circle was not a bit different. As long as Castiel wasn't willing to say more about what he meant, she would not get an answer.

* * *

Deanna

Deanna hated this situation. She had more than enough to do with all the creepy crawlies that flocked to the hellmouth like a moth to the light. How did this angels thought she could do her regular job of keeping the demonic population in check plus stopping the real biblical apocalypse. And there was the problem. The angels didn't care for the hellmouth, the humans caught in the crossfire weren't their concern. They didn't even understood the problem. She just knew that Slayer or not, she wasn't able to just disregard human life that way. Her father had taught her different than that. Her childhood as a hunter taught her that.

Of course there were exceptions. Spike wasn't human but he was no harm to anyone. She would fight for his right to live as long as he didn't snack on humans without their consent . And this had nothing to do with her interest in him and her knowing that he flirted back. Or at least, he did the vampire version of flirting. And he was a valuable ally in the fight. Or Clem, the demon was only harmful to you if you were a bucket of fast food or a cat. And there was no mention of her being the Slayer for the protection of cats.

She liked Anya. She was such a refreshingly honest and frank person and Xander's flustered reaction when the ex-demon said something socially unaccepted made it even better. With the way Deanna was brought up she never really considered socially accepted behavior as reason in itself as something desirable. This strange vampire who had stalked her for a while and tried to make her something she wasn't had learned that the hard way, with a stake through his heart. He may have been a vegetarian but he practically brought it on himself the way he continuously disturbed and distracted her and ran into her hunts. And there were other harmless demons as well, even if she would never admit that when her father came home. Who did he think was willing to bring food around after sundown? Even if the humans mostly ignored it, they felt that their nightlife was not safe.

She didn't know what to think of the angel they had sent to her. She didn't know what to think of this new title they had shoved on her: The Righteous Man.

At least it had made Willow and Tara a bit happy, knowing that the angels not only weren't concerned with gender, sexuality and everything related to it, they didn't even understand the issue. When they talked of man they meant human and when the bible told of love, it meant everybody. The reminder that it had been humans who had written the bible and most of the other holy books of various religions and they had written on their preconceived notions and biases was both frustrating and freeing to know.

At least this title had nothing to do with Deanna being the Slayer. She would always have been the righteous man, regardless of what she did, her gender, or her experiences. It was her fate as the oldest child of John and Mary Winchester.

She thought of her last meeting with Spike. With Spike lacking any intent of hurting her he was capable of going against her. They both called it a training session, the others called it foreplay. She was a Slayer, supernatural guys fitted better in her life than a normal civilian one any day if she really decided to go for a relationship. With her family drifting for a long time she had a history of not going for a relationship and preferring instant gratification, even if she was a bit nicer about it than Faith had been. Then there had been stalker Vampire, weird emo College kid, dumping him the morning after and explaining his failings in execution in public had socially gutted him. Still, it had been for the better, not everybody was out there only for a good time, he destroyed innocent freshmen just for fun. Guy deserved it. Then there was weird TA who kept bumping into her and smiled awkwardly. The guy missed a personality and the abilty to get a hint that she wasn't interested. It hadn't surprised her when he had been of the military types from the fraternity. She didn't wish anybody their death but she wasn't surprised when it happened with them cooking up their own monster in their basement.

And then there was Spike. He should be an easy case, an enemy or at best an ally through circumstances but it wasn't like that. Spike was completely different from everything she had learned about his type of Vampires. He was funny, intelligent and deeply loyal. They understood each other, like being two sides of the same coin. He also got along really well with her siblings, a big plus in her book.

“What do you think of this whole Righteous Man thing?”came Tara's careful and soft voice. Tara was perfect for Willow and they were such a cute couple, smiling at each other in the way you could recognize as either totally in love or completely stupid.

“I think I don't needed that and that angels are not as helpful as I hoped.” A sigh. “At least Castiel told me that it's not enough for me to go to some hell dimension, I just have to keep away from the actual biblical hell.” As odd at it sounded, in her job this was actually something that could happen. She didn't add that the angel also said that while he had been surprised about her choice of Spike, the angel thought he was an acceptable companion given her life. She had not even been sure that she had made a decision till the angel told her. Her life was just odd.

* * *

Castiel

Castiel tried to find what disturbed him about the Slayers sister. There were many things that he had not expected. The righteous man, Deanna Winchester, was different than expected. She didn't believe. She was in a relationship with a vampire. And not only was it not the vampire that was supposed to work for redemption, she had killed that specific vampire.

The talk with Sam Winchester about his connection with the demons had not gone well. The boy had been spared the eliminating process the other special children had gone through, real demons had the good sense to keep away both from the non-possessive demons and Hellmouths in general. With them being connected to other hell dimensions instead of the christian lore they had no reason to go there. And they had no desire to mingle with lesser demons. They would let them play their games in this few spots and wrecked havoc on the rest of the world.

The angel came back to Dawn. Why wasn't Dawn like her twin brother, why didn't Azazel give her the same blood. He needed answers.

* * *

Spike

He wasn't sure how it had happened, how he had started a relationship with a Slayer. It shouldn't have happened, even if they disregarded the fact that they were mortal enemies. It had taken him a mental adjustment to get over the fact that she had slayed his grandsire. Sure, he hadn't seen Angelus since World War II and from everything he had heart, the older vampire had gone weak

After he got over it he laughed, after hearing that she hadn't slayed him because he was a vampire but because he was stalking her. The souled version of Angelus hadn't been as different from his regular existence as people liked to imply. Stalking was such an Angelus thing to do, both for a tasty mortal or just for his own entertainment.

Spike had always preferred a more direct approach. He would have to do the same with Deanna to clear how it would go in the future between them.

* * *

Castiel

Castiel didn't understand the fundamental difference about Sam and Dawn Winchester. They were both not regular humans but still completely different from each other. The angel could feel the demonic traces in Sam but Dawn was lacking it completely.

It was as if she was not originally human. The thought was new and the angel tested his thesis. He adjusted the view he had in his human vessel to a more unusual wavelength before looking at the younger Winchester twin.

The magical sphere glowed in a breathtaking green light of pure creation. He had been right, she was different. He didn't know when the Key had become corporal, but it hadn't been enough time for Dawns life to be lived completely. The change was something heaven learned about after a short while. She would not have existed yet when the demon Azazel tainted Sam Winchester.

He had his answer. She was not interesting for the demons and she would not be able to function as a stand-in for her older sister as the Righteous Man.

With Deanna Winchester still going strong as a Slayer despite her age it would be unexpected for her to ever get into hell and break the first seal as was prophesied. It surprised him how much this relieved him.

“You didn't originate as human.”

* * *

Dawn

What had happened? Was the angel telling the truth?

She didn't know what to think anymore, her mind replayed the one sentence that had destroyed everything she ever knew about herself. “You didn't originate as human.”

What did that make her, was she some kind supernatural creature that masqueraded as human? Some kind of magical cuckoo? Or something either going for John or Deanna and suffering of amnesia for some reason? Okay, perhaps she should stop watching Passions with Spike to the last idea.

She had to find out what exactly she was.

“What?”

The angel was completely unmoved. “You are the Key, a being of power pressed into human form. “

She didn't know how she would have reacted to learning about it some other way.

A being, some kind of exotic monster? Whatever she was, she was happy, at least Castiel would be able to smite her. She didn't want to turn bad and for her sister having to be the one who had to hunt and kill her. “What kind of monster is that, a Being of Power?”

There was something birdlike about the way he held his head in lack of understanding.

“A being of Power is not a monster. It just is.” Okay, that didn't sound that bad. At least it ddin't sound as if she was one of the bad guys.

“Explain it to me.”

* * *

Sam

What was happening here, why was everybody suddenly so interested in him? It didn't feel in any way as good as he thought it would. When the angels told him that he was destined to be the on the side of the demons, the demons of the hunting world, not the ones residing on the hellmouth.

With everything that had happened around them they needed to have a talk and with both his sisters being there this was a good opportunity. “Something is wrong with me and the angels aren't telling me anything. How was your week?

Dawn nibbled on some chocolate. “It turns out while I'm human now I haven't been one in the past. Castiel said something about power and intent. According to him I'm just a ball of light.”

Her brother and sister needed a few short seconds to wrap their mind around that, but at least a “ball of light” didn't sound like something bad. Deanna was the last one who had to add actual information. “And I'm supposed to do anything I can to both look after Sunnydale and not get sucked into the real hell.”

Bummer

“I'd say we will be busy for a while.”

* * *

Castiel

Nothing was going the way it was supposed to go. Destiny, Fate, everything was new. Zachariah and Raphael were glowering about the fact that the first seal was still securely locked, the demons were running around like headless chickens with Lillith dead and hell not opening. And all the Winchesters were alive, cooperating and doing their best.

His vessel changed and shrank to a more familiar form.

As much work as it had made to change everything the way he needed it, Gabriel was sure that this was his best work as a trickster.


End file.
